Camp Rock: Two Years Later
by jenniferalycexo
Summary: Two years after Camp Rock. Mitchie and her friends are about to graduate high school. Everyone's looking forward to prom, graduation, and Camp Rock during the summer! but alls not well in paradise. smitchie.naitlyn.Jierra. R
1. chapter 1 introduction

**hey everyone! dont worry the chapters will generally be longer than this it's just your introduction to this story. be patient i should have another update up for this soon. Also for anyone wondering about my other story that's on temporary hiatus until i can find my way back into it again. Please let me know what you think- constructive criticism please? love youuuu**

It's been two years since the first time I went to Camp Rock. A full year, it seems to odd thinking about it after all that my friends and I have been through, just trying to get to this point. I'm Mitchie Torres, my boyfriend's name is Shane Grey. Yes, Shane Grey as in the incredibly hot, sweet, kind, talented, famous and once notorious bad boy of the rock band Connect Three. We've been dating for two years now, along with my best friend Caitlyn and my other best friend Sierra. Well they haven't also been dating Joe, they've been dating the other members of Connect Three. Caitlyn and Nate have been together since the camp reunion I held at my house a few weeks after camp ended. Sierra and Jason got together towards Christmas of that year when Caitlyn and I took Sierra to a concert and the guys took us out for dinner afterwards.

Caitlyn moved to my town a little while after school started during junior year, she was having trouble with the kids at her boarding school and she moved here to get away from all of that and spend some time with her godmother, Anna. We all call her Auntie A because she really has become very close to all of us. Especially the guys, there's a running joke that Joe and Nate only date us because both of our guardians are excellent cooks.

It's hard when Shane goes on tour, but sometimes I think it's worse for him than me. One day I had over twelve text messages from him and three voicemails while he was on the bus going from Portland, Oregon to Seattle, Washington. Let me tell you, not all of those voicemails were particularly G-rated. We've all be lucky that our families support this relationship as much as they do. They've allowed us to go on tour with them more than once and we in return get good grades and stay respectful. I love Shane and I plan to marry him one day, and with my graduation getting closer, and the prospect of going on tour with him as an opening act, it might be sooner than I think. Nothing would surprise me especially with the looks I keep getting from Sierra and Caitlyn. But for now I've just got to get through finals and prom and finally graduation. Won't it be fun to have Shane Grey as my date to senior prom…?


	2. Chapter 2 whoops

**Here's the other chapter as promised, i was up until 2 writing this so please review and be kind, constructive critism would be lovely guys, thanks!**

**love you allll**

"Mitchie! Where did my-"

"Leopard-print tie go? Oh I don't know Caitlyn, how about on your tie rack?" I asked, pointing to a board with nails on it that held Caitlyn's assortment of ties. The girl had style, that's for sure, but organization, she was lost.

"See? Do you _see_ what happens when you make me clean my room? I can never find anything!" Which was true, but before she cleaned it, she couldn't find anything either.

"Yea? Well at least now it doesn't smell like someone died in here!" I retorted. She shrugged. "Good point Mitch."

I bowed in humble victory, "Thank you, my dear, thank you. Now hurry up and get ready, we'll be late and Sierra's already on her way here." Tonight we were all going out to dinner with our boyfriends, we were all meeting for dinner then going out separately after that and meeting up later for ice cream. It was our usual plan for date night, and a good plan at that. Tonight was different though, at least that's how it felt. It felt like there would be something new tonight, something totally different that we hadn't done yet. It was exciting but scary because whenever I had these suspicions, either me or Jason got hurt. Me because I'm a clutz and Jason because he's an idiot.

One time Shane had tried to take me sky-diving. Well I ran so fast in the other direction that I tripped over a bench and broke my ankle. We spent that night in the emergency room and not in a parachute. The ground was preferable to me anyways. That was a long time ago though and since then I've learned to take risks, like riding the bigger roller coaster, or bungee jumping. Once. Never again. I have awful memories of losing my lunch all over Shane once we left the bridge. He didn't even get mad, he just laughed and kissed my forehead and asked if I was alright.

"Hey, Earth to Mitchie, Spacegirl! Wake up! Like you said we're gonna be late."

"Yea leave it to you to play Ms Punctuality." I grumbled as she stuck her tongue out at me. Caitlyn and I were the best of friends along with Sierra who more often than not was the one that kept us in line. It was why she was perfect for Jason, she was incredibly smart, but knew just how to have fun, while he was incredibly not-so-smart and knew when it was time to be serious. They fit like puzzle pieces.

"Hey guys!" Sierra called from her car while tooting the horn. She was by far the best driver out of all of us and her car fit all six of us comfortably and with leg room which was a must for three pretty much fully grown guys.

Jason and Nate were already in the car since Sierra lived right near the recording studio, Shane was still at the apartment and I had no doubt that he was probably searching his room for his white pants. They were my personal favorite on him.

_Hey big shot hurry up and get ready we're on the way_

_Love- mitchie_

He always got annoyed when I called him 'big shot'. He always claimed that was his "Pre-Mitchie Shane" and now he was his "Mitchie Shane". That he wasn't a big shot anymore since that wasn't the kind of guy that deserved a girl like me. Even thinking of him saying that made me blush 6 shades of red, something I'd been growing accustomed to since meeting him.

"Mitchie! Can you please try to not think about Shane? You're blending in with the upholstery." Jason teased from the front seat. I stuck my tongue out at him as I received a text from Shane, making me grin.

"Tell lover boy I say hi." chided Caitlyn. So tell me, why am I friends with these people?

"Hi!" chorused Jason and Nate to each other. Sierra and Caitlyn scowled while the guys and I busted out laughing before they joined in too. Oh yea, that's why.

Remembering my text message I flipped open my phone reading it:

_Aren't we the slave driver today? Lol _

_And don't worry I'm all ready :D_

_Love - shane_

I chuckled, and sure enough he was ready and waiting when we got there, something the guys from the band still hadn't gotten used to. It's been two years and Jason and Nate are still surprised when he's where he's supposed to be on time and without grumbles.

It was a fun car ride to the restaurant, we joke and laughed the whole way there, Shane was really quiet and I wasn't too sure why. He looked nervous, even twitchy. I looked at him funny and he just cracked a smile at me. Granted it was a heart-melting, fall-in-love-with-you-al-over-again smile and he wasn't even trying. This is what I deal with on a day to day basis. OH poor baby lol

The waitress at dinner was a little over the top, when she saw Shane, Jason and Nate walk in I saw her hike up her skirt and yank down her shirt, making her look like an ill-proportioned idiot as she walked toward them. She was pretty, but Shane looked horrified and I had to laugh at that.

"Can I get you anything, _anything, _at all?" she asked wiggling her eyebrows at Shane after she'd taken all the orders. I'm not sure what came over me, but I started coughing and somewhere in that cough the word "slut" came out once or twice along with a "poser" . Okay, so I might have over-done it but she had it coming. The whole table's mouths dropped, including the waitresses, who huffed at me and stormed away. Sierra, Caitlyn, Nate and Jason started clapping as did the people in the table across from us. I turned to Shane and he was turning to a different degree of amused than I'd ever seen him before. "So, who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend Mitchie Torres? You know the shy, sweet girl that never said a bad thing about anyone?" I rolled my eyes at him. He was just teasing me and I knew it. I was glad our relationship could flex the way it did, there was just as much give as there was take from both of us.

Caitlyn and Sierra started hacking into their throats, nodding their heads towards the ladies room, I got the picture and decided to go with them, winking at Shane over my shoulder as I left. I loved that boy, a lot. A lot a lot.

When we got to the bathroom we all stood in front of the stalls and looked at each other.

"Go!" shouted Caitlyn. And we all dove into a stall locking it behind us and peeing as fast as we could. Almost simultaneously we ran from the stalls and washed our hands. I got to the paper towel machine first and dried my hands, forgetting my ring. Caitlyn finished with everything first and won the pee race. After we just looked at each other and laughed. sorry to interupt, but no lie, my best friend and I do this over AIM all the time since she lives an hour away Shaking our heads we left the restroom still laughing.

"What's so funny?" Shane asked me as I came to sit down next to him, we all looked at each other and said simultaneously, "Pee race." while giggling. The guys rolled their eyes and laid their heads down on the table, knowing better than to discuss our infamous pee races.

Nate's head came up as he asked, "So am I allowed to steal Caitlyn yet?" we all agreed and grabbed the bill from the waitress who's skirt was noticeably longer and who's shirt had about two more buttons closed on her shirt. Shane looked at me and said " I take it back, I'll take this Mitchie, she keeps the slutty people modest." he leaned closer to my ear and whispered, "She's kind of sexy too."

"Okay! Time for everyone to go, we'll meet up at nine for ice cream, cool?" I asked as we all paid for our portion of the bill. As always Shane wouldn't let me pay for anything, he hardly ever does. Our alone time was spent walking the sidewalks of downtown looking in store windows.

"So, this Mitchie can stay huh?" I asked playfully. It was so funny that after two years we were still flirting and teasing.

"Yes, I love all the Mitchies that make up this beautiful Mitchie that I love." He said grinning as he bent down to kiss me. If I could, I'd kiss Shane all day, cause let me tell you he's a damn good kisser. Even though we were on a street corner and people could see, I didn't really care. I just loved him.

"You're kinda cheesy there Mister." I laughed when we broke apart.

"Yes, yes I am and you love it. Admit it." I rolled my eyes at him, nodding my head yes in agreement.

"So called it."

"Yes, Oby one, you called it." I teased.

"You know you love me." He stated. Not a question or a gloat, just a simple statement of fact.

"Same to you there babe." And we just walked, looking at each other, lovingly. It was beautiful.

…And then we tripped over a bench. I'm not kidding. Somehow we shifted towards the outside of the sidewalk and before we hit the street, we hit the bench. Shane tripped so he ended up sprawled across it, while I ended up slapping my face off the concrete and twisting my ankle into a painful position.

"Mitch! Mitchie, you okay?" I heard Shane ask frantically, lifting me up onto the bench.

"Yea, yea I'm fine, my ankle hurts really bad though. I might've sprained it." I said, trying not to panic.

"Come on, let's get you to a hospital." said Shane.

"NO! Really, I'm just fine, when I get home tonight I'll stick my foot in a brace with some ice and go to sleep, I'll be better in the morning." I tried to get up, but my ankle hurt a lot so I had to sit back down.

"Hop on." Shane said, offering his back to me.

"No thanks, I'm way too heavy." Shane looked at me like I was crazy and turned around again "Mitchie, it's either my back or my front and I'm not so sure that it's legal to do that in public so please just hop on because you, babe, are not going to hobble anywhere else tonight." he said sternly. I had no choice but to comply feeling ridiculous as we walked down the street. I saw the ice cream place we were meeting at and noticed that our friends were already there, and that there was a patio that people were dancing on.

Shane walked me out to where our friends were then stopped. He seemed to change his mind when he spun around and walked to the middle of the dance floor and set me down. I put my hands on my shoulders to keep balanced. That's when he got down on one knee and looked up at me. For a second I thought he was going to propose, and I started breathing really fast.

"Mitchie Torres, love of my life, will you…." I held my breath "go to prom with me?" He asked smiling. I laughingly said yes and he hugged me. All our friends clapped and I'm sure some people thought we were engaged. Not yet. Not yet.


	3. Chapter 3 cant take a joke

**hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing! I'm gonna need some more so please keep doing it! this is kind of filler with some drama at the end. dont hate me. I'm warning you ahead of time. the plot is gonna change a little bit from the summary i've decided. check out the summary for more details. thanks again!! **

**peace and love**

I threw my head back and laughed, my boyfriend was such a goof, but he was adorable and sweet. We piled in the car after getting our ice cream for free, the people in the window saw what Shane did and assumed it was a proposal and not him asking me to prom. We ended up not going to the hospital, I had braces for my ankle at home, just waiting for a repeat offense to happen.

"Nate, next time we go to the movies you better get down on one knee and ask me if I want popcorn, maybe we'll get it for free." Caitlyn joked.

"Now, Caitlyn, that would be immoral and wrong." teased Sierra, shaking her finger at her.

"Oh, please, don't even tell me that you wouldn't do the exact same thing," she answered. Sierra looked thoughtful for a second then nodded her head rigorously, "You know what? You're absolutely right. I totally would." We all laughed at her for that one.

-

"So do you have much homework to do?" Shane asked about 10 minutes from my house. Sierra and Caitlyn were staying tonight and the guys wanted to stay too, at least until my family kicked them out that is. Which was getting later and later these days, it seemed as though my parents hated to see the guys go almost as much as we did.

"Hmm, I have minor senioritis, so not too much that I'm actually willing to do."

"Mitchie! You _have got _to do your homework! I'm serious! These last three months are crucial." said Sierra, over-hearing our conversation.

"Yea, because the last three years haven't been stressful enough," joked Shane. He was constantly worrying that I was pushing myself too hard, be it with music, school, work, anything. By now Shane knew my every secret, well almost my every secret. There were some things that I didn't tell anyone ever. I only prayed about that at night when no one could hear me…

"So does that mean we can come over?" asked Jason anxiously. I rolled my eyes, " I totally love how Caitlyn, Sierra and I all go to the same high school and are in the same classes but yet you ask only me if you can come over." Nate shrugged.

"It's cause you're the procrastinator," he said "these two would have their homework done by now." I rolled my eyes, knowing it was true, but still wanting to pretend to be annoyed about it. Shane kissed my forehead, "Don't worry, I love my little procrastinator." I rolled my eyes again, playing hitting his chest.

"You are such a cheese ball, it's not even funny."

"But you love me, so it doesn't really matter if I'm a cheese ball or not now does it?" he said, raising his eyebrows at me. "Nope." I said and I kissed him deeply. Then just as suddenly I pulled away.

"Tease." he muttered. "Yes, but you love me, so it doesn't matter if I'm a tease or not, now does it?" I asked. He leaned in and said "Nope." I was expecting him to kiss me again but instead he pulled away and patted me on the head. I scowled at him and he gave me a peck on the lips. Better than nothing.

It ended up that the guys stayed until about midnight which was when Jason started falling asleep.

"I think it's time for the little one to go to bed." I whispered to Shane who chuckled whacked Jason on the head and told him to get ready to go. Nate was making out with Caitlyn on the porch so I went out to get them. Only when I got out there, I saw a little more than I'd bargained for.

Nate had his hand up Caitlyn's shirt and I was almost positive he was trying to work her out of her bra, and it looked like it was working. I was about to let them know I was there, when I thought about it again. If I let them know I saw them now, they'll both be embarrassed, if I tell Caitlyn later, then Nate would be able to discuss it calmly. Minimal embarrassment all around. And God knows I didn't want anyone else getting and opportunity to hear about this, Jason would make it worse and Shane would get mad. So I walked back out into the kitchen and left the door open. I started loudly announcing, "Okay Shane, I'll go get Caitlyn and Nate from the PORCH!" as I walked back through to the back deck. All the while praying that they'd heard me and broken apart.

When I got to the porch, I gave them both a knowing look and Caitlyn immediately caught on to what I was trying to tell them, Nate on the other hand had no idea.

"Hey, I left my wallet inside." He said obliviously, walking past me. Caitlyn looked at me apprehensively. "Hi Mitchie… just a quick question… How much of that did you see?" she asked.

"Just the part where his hand was up your shirt trying to take off your bra." I said casually. "Oh…" she trailed off. Did she think I was mad at her?

"Cait, I'm not mad at you. If that's what you're wondering."

"No, it's not that I'm just embarrassed. We've been dating for forever and we've never gone farther than that, we've just always been able to contain ourselves. Especially on our best friends back porch…" she looked away blushing.

"It's really okay, just don't do it again, cause if Shane had seen that, he'd go berserk. Not only because of the rings but also because of the fact that he thinks of you like a sister. He may have known Nate first, but he think of protecting you over him." I assured her. Shane and Caitlyn had always been extremely close, even back at Mitchie's first year of Camp Rock, Caitlyn and Shane were friends. They'd bonded over dancing, something Mitchie and Nate had yet to master.

"Let's just head back inside," suggested Caitlyn "It's almost time for them to leave anyhow."

"Sure thing, girlie." I said as I hip checked her and walked towards the living room again. My parents had gone to bed a while ago but we still knew how much freedom we had to really play with, twelve was just right, we'd be playing with fire if we made it 12:30.

"Call me tomorrow?" Shane asked like it was a question or something. We'd made plans to bowl tomorrow, but given the fact that my ankle was still sore, that was probably not gonna happen.

"You're seriously asking? What else would I do? Call my other rock-star, loving, gorgeous, talented boyfriend?" I asked meaning it as a joke so I went on with, "You know what I think I will call Greg tomorrow." I smiled, hoping he'd caught the joke. "Shane?"

He just looked at me with this unfathomable look in his eyes. It was a cross between hurt, anger, and surprise. His eyebrows furrowed together, and for a second I thought he was going to explode when he just got up and took off, getting in the car and leaving. We all just stood looking at each other, trying to figure out what had just happened.

**i know it's short and I know its a cliff hanger but dont worry i'll have something for you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4 in a ditch

**Thanks for all the great reviews! i totally love hearing all of your feedback!**

"What was that?" I asked aloud, hoping someone would answer me. I looked to Caitlyn and Sierra, then to Nate and Jason, realizing Nate looked like he'd been punched in the stomach and Jason looked like he was going to hurl. Nate turned very slowly to look at me, "Mitchie, I need you to sit down. I need to sit down. Oh God." He sat down placing his head in his hands.

"Yea, Nate? What's wrong?" He was really scaring me.

"Mitchie, we weren't always Connect Three, at one time, we were called No One Dies. Until one of us did, his name was Greg, and he was Shane's best and closest friend. His brother."

I just looked at him. "Waiting for a punch line here, Nate." Sierra commented. Jason shook his head and hung it low, sad on behalf of everyone. I wasn't sure what made me do it. I got up and grabbed my sweater and the car keys.

"Mitchie! What are you doing? You're gonna break curfew!" lectured Sierra. I turned around at her and glared saying, "I just screwed up, royally, and even though he has got some _serious_ explaining to do," I took a pointed glance at Nate and Jason, "I still love him. I'm going to fix this and I'm going to fix this right now. Curfew be damned." Everyone was quiet for a good minute.

"Well don't just stand there, get your asses in gear! Let's go!" Caitlyn shouted, stirring everyone and ushering us out to the car.

"So I get why the guys are coming, why are you coming?" I asked as we drove to the guys townhouse about ten minutes away.

"A number of reasons really, we wanted to say bye to the boys, moral support for you, and this is just so much better than watching Rachel Ray." she joked, trying to lighten the mood. With the way Nate and Jason were looking at each other, and at me, I could tell there was a battle ahead, if not then a cry fest. Personally, I'd take the battle, since we usually made out afterwards, but the cry fest? Too hard to handle the aftermath of. When we pulled up to the apartment, we could hear things breaking as we climbed the stairs, never a good sign when Shane's in there all by himself. I started running. I ran right to the door and started pounding on it, waiting for him to open the door, waiting for him to explain what was going on. Nate finally caught up and opened the door for me. The mess we found upon entering was nothing short of disastrous.

There was broken glass everywhere, some with blood on them. Shane himself was no where to be found. Nate and Jason shared a quick, scared look before bolting for the bathroom. "What's going on??" I yelled after them.

"Stay there Mitchie!" yelled Jason. My brow furrowed, yea, okay sure. I took off after them, closely followed by Caitlyn and Sierra. We found them in the bathroom Shane on the floor, crying, with a razor blade in his hand. His hand was cut from the glass, and it looked like that wasn't all he wanted cut.

"No!" I shouted, rushing into the bathroom, dropping to my knees in front of him. "Shane don't do this! Don't!"

"Mitchie, I told you to stay out there." Nate said, exasperated. I looked at Shane, he had this look in his eyes, almost like he was ashamed. I shook my head.

"The man that I love is in here and he's hurt, what makes you think I could stay outside, away from him?" I asked, never breaking my eye contact with Shane. He had to see, he had to understand how much I loved him. How much we all loved him. What he stood to lose.

"Come one baby, just put it down and talk to me." I coaxed. "I love you. Don't do this." After what seemed like forever, he looked me square in the eye and said, "Get out."

It felt like someone had punched me right in the stomach. "Get out!" he yelled this time. I moved back from him. Trying not to believe what was happening. After having the best night of both of our lives, this is what happens. Why wouldn't he just tell me what was wrong? "Shane. I'm not leaving." I said firmly. He needed me, he needed all of us.

"Yes, yes you are. I don't want you here. I don't want _you." Not going to cry, not going to cry. _I chanted to myself in my head.

"You don't mean that." I tried, fighting back the tears, hating that my cracking voice was giving me away.

"Yes, I do. Now leave. I don't want you here." I shook my head, not letting myself believe what he was saying. It couldn't be true. It just couldn't. After everything we'd been through, he didn't want me? After all the promises, I love you's, fights and make-ups and everything else, he picked _now_ to decide that he didn't want me? I just wanted to help him, love him, anything for him. But he wanted nothing to do with me.

I slowly stood up, knees shaking, and I started to walk towards the door, finally I broke into a run. I ran all the way down the hall down the stairs and into the lobby. I ran right out into the parking lot and into the car. The tears started falling and I drove away, slightly noticing Caitlyn and Sierra in my rearview mirror running out of the building after me. The speed limit was 35 but I was pushing 60 going down the road. It had rained earlier that night and the road was slippery, not caring I kept pushing the car, letting the tears fall, not paying attention to my direction. Suddenly I saw headlights coming my way and I swerved to miss them, but missing the road itself instead. The wheels slipped out from under me and I felt myself spin, then, everything just went black.

CPOV--

"Maybe she just needed some time to cool off." suggested Sierra.

"Since when is driving away angry, hurt, sad and confused a good idea? It's dangerous." I answered. I dialed Nate, who was still upstairs dealing with Shane. "Nate toss out your car keys, I'm going to find Mitchie."

"Don't bring her back here Cait, it's only gonna make things worse." he warned over the phone while he tossed the keys out the window which Sierra caught. "Be careful, okay?" he asked.

"Don't worry Nate, we'll bring the car back safe." I answered, he loved that car.

"Not the car, you, Caity, you be careful. I've got a really bad feeling." I looked up to the open window where he was looking and nodded. "I'll be careful. Take care of Shane, he better be ready to do some major apologizing to his girlfriend tomorrow."

I saw him nod and we got in the car and drove down the road we'd seen Mitchie take off on.

We hadn't driven far when we saw a car parked sideways across the road, and another car upside down on the side of the road. As we got closer, we recognized it as Mitchie's car.

"Mitchie!" screamed Sierra. I stopped the car dead and leapt out of it, Sierra hot on my heels. We rushed over to the driver's side where we saw her scratched and bleeding.

"Call 9-1-1!" I shouted, Sierra quick-dialing and frantically telling the operator about the accident.

I reached my hand in and placed it on her neck. There was a pulse, a faint one, but she was still alive. How much longer? We couldn't be sure.

"Tell them to get here now. I mean NOW." I shouted, panicking. I could usually keep a level head, but this was my best friend, lying upside down in a ditch. The ambulance showed up about three minutes later, Sierra drove in the ambulance with her and I drove the car back. When I got there, I stormed up to the apartment, not bothering to knock. They were in the living room now, sitting talking. It looked like they might've been praying. When they saw me Nate stood up, looking relieved. Then he saw my facial expression.

"What's wrong, Caity?" I didn't look at him. I looked dead at Shane.

"Mitchie's on the way to the hospital right now. She got in an accident, we think it was from her crying too much to see the road. She's barely had a pulse when we found her." I said. "She could have died tonight. She still might."

Shane looked at me, then at Nate and Jason. Then at the ceiling. "Lord, what have I done?"

"You know damn well what you did. And you better fucking fix it. Now I'm going to the hospital, because someone has to call her parents. Are you coming or not? Shane and Jason go separately, I can barely look at you right now." I turned on my heel and stormed away, followed by Nate, followed by Jason and Shane. He better fix it. He better get there and he better fix her.

**okay i know not really a resolution but this was important and needed to be on its own, separate from everything else, I hope to have chapter 5 up asap.**

**please review!!**


End file.
